A Foren Transfer Student EDITING
by AidoRockz
Summary: A 16 year old witch girl named Ashley is sent to Japan to keep the town safe from death eaters and other evil wizards. She is sent to Cross Academy to keep her mission a secret and to protect the peace between humans and vampires from the wizard war. What happens, however, when Hanabusa Aido starts to get curious? / this is my first ever vampire knight story stared in 2008
1. Chapter 1

_******A Foren Transfer Student 1. Canadian Kid, Japanese School **_

* * *

I was sitting against a tree with my laptop on my lap. I had just finished my first day of privet school in Japan. Lucky for me everyone knew the English laugh, and I even understood Japanese.

I looked up from my laptop as the girls around me started to scream even louder and saw the so called Night Class. I could see that every boy in the Night Class was ether cute or handsome.

'Is that the reason these girls are going crazy?' I thought to myself as I shook my head, sighed, and went back to my laptop. I didn't care if they were good looking; it was just a shallow to like them because of their looks.

I could hear one of the Night class boys flirting with the girls, but I didn't look up to see which one. I also really didn't care since I didn't want to be like the girls around me, who reminded me of the girly airheads back home.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my laptop from me and whacked me over the head with it. I quickly grabbed my head as it started to throbbed and I looked up to see a girl I had met earlier. Two of her friends stood behind her

"What the hell is your problem?!" I demanded, angry so I didn't control the volume of my voice. The girl held my laptop in one hand and her fist was on her hip.

"How could someone like you have something this nice and expensive? Moreover, why should you?" she asked as I got up to stand.

"Just give it back." I told her as I reached for it. The girl pulled back laughing, while her friends laughed with when, until someone grabbed it from her hand. It was one of the Night Class boys.

"You know, it's not nice to treat people this way. Why don't you just leave her alone?" He asked while smiling. I realized that it the boy that had been flirting with all the girls from remembering his voice.

The girls blushed and I could see why. This boy was _very_ cute. The girls ran off and the boy turned to me, holding my laptop my way.

"Thank you." I said as I took the laptop back from him. I then studied this boy's looks.

He was really good looking. He didn't look as tall as most as the others but he was at least a little taller than me. Like the other Night Class kids he wore a white uniform. Yet, the two things that stood out the most were his golden blond hair and blue eyes. Once I looked back at his face I noticed that he was smiling at me.

"I haven't seen you before. You are new at Cross Academy?" He asked as I noticed that I was now the one being looked over.

"Uh, yeah, I am." I answered right before my instincts kick in and told me he, along the others from the Night Class, were vampires. All of a sudden, my head began to hurt, a result from getting hit over the head with my laptop.

"Are you ok?" He asked, having noticed I was in pain.

"I am, but I don't know about my laptop, yet." I answered and he looked slightly amused, smiled again. It looked like he was going to say something, but someone spoke out first.

"Aido, leave her alone and come to class." A male called out. I turned to see it was another Night Class boy, this one with dark hair and eyes.

The boy, who was seemingly named Aido, walked past me and went back to the Night Class. Yet he did not do this without looking back at me and smiling.

Later, when the Night Class was in the school and the all of the girls were gone, I went with Yuki. She was so post to show me to my dorm room, but she had to go on patrol first, so I just went with her. She actually told me it wasn't really allowed but she had wanted to get to know me a little bit about me.

As we walked, she asked me about my past life, so I told her, except for my secret. A little over an hour later I was starting to get bored. There seemed to be nothing to do and my legs were starting to get tried of walking.

A few minutes later, I could feel that we were being followed. I turned around and saw two Night Class boys, one that I had already met. The other looked like the blond but taller, orange hair and amber eyes. The one I met earlier smiled when he saw me see him.

"Aido-sempai, Kain-sempai, what are you doing here?" I turned to Yuki to she was facing the two boys, holding a silver rod towards them.

'Is that a vampire weapon? Does that mean Yuki and Zero know as well?' I asked myself as Aido finally took his eyes off me and looked at Yuki.

"Take it easy, Yuki-Chan. I just want to talk to her. There's no need to get violent." He smirked before he then said something in Japanese that I made out as. "It's not like I'm going to bite her." I looked away and adjusted the backpack I had on. I was beginning to get restless.

"So we got interrupted before I could get your name? I heard Aido hint out.

"My name is Ashley." I told him without even looking at him. I turned back to Yuki to see she was still holding the rod, not letting ether boy, vampire, close to ether of us. Although, Aido caught her off guard and he took one of my hands and kissed it. It took all I had not to blush on the outside, like I was on the inside.

When Aido saw Yuki glaring at him, he let go of my hand, smirking, and stepped back. I only turned to the side and started to play with a tree branch.

"So where are you from then? I mean your name gives away you're not Japanese," I heard the Aido boy asked again. I turned to look at t him

"I'm Canadian." I said before smirking at the surprised look on his face that seemed to say 'you're joking, right?' Even the other boy looked a little surprised. I chuckled a bit, before I turned to Yuki.

"Can we leave now? In any moment I'm going to do something reckless I'm so bored. I also really need my sleep." I asked and yawned to prove my point. This makes Yuki smile and give Aido a smug 'ha ha, she's not into you' look. She then lowered her poll and we walked away, leaving a pouting Aido behind.

It was 2:00 am by the time I got into my dorm room. It was a plan looking room, with one bed, which I was grateful for. I'd have to decorate it tomorrow, since I had to get to bed for school tomorrow.

"Hmpt" I said. 'Why am I even in this school? How am I so post to do my job if I'm stuck here all day?' I thought as I climbed into bed and forced myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_******A Foren Transfer Student Chapter 2. Sneaking Out After Dark.**_

* * *

I had gone through yet another day of school in Cross Academy and I was already getting annoyed. I didn't even go to school in my home town, so why should I here?

I sat in a branch of the same tree as yesterday and watched the Night Class come out of the gate. Two of the first two people to come outside the gates was Aido and Kain, who stood side by side. Even in the light from the setting sun, I could see that they looked a little alike.

'They _must_ be related.' I thought as I saw Aido waving and flirting with the girls. I sighed at this as I rolled my eyes. 'He's such a playboy.' I thought to myself.

When I noticed that he saw me, he gave me a direct wave. I only half smiled and nodded back before I looked up at the sky. To fulfill the thing I was so post to do, I'd have to sneak out after dark. I sighed to myself once again as I jumped down from the branch and walked away.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, I dressed all in black to hide better in the dark so no one would be able to see me. I then opened my window, climbed onto the tree branch that was by it and climbed down the tree. Once I hit the ground, I ran off school grounds and into town to do my _job_.

After only a few hours of scanning the town, I returned to the school and to my dorm room. Once I changed into sleep comfortable clothes, I slipped into bed and feel asleep.

**XXXXX**

I had slept till 11:38, knowing it was Saturday. After I pulled myself out of my bed, I dressed in baggy pants and a short-sleeve white. I then attached my knife to my ankle and hid it with my pant leg. Once I was ready I left my newly decorated room –which I had done the day before after school- and walked through the Sun Dorms

Once I was outside I saw that there were a few others out. Some were wearing normal clothes while others wore their uniforms. Among these kids I saw Yuki Cross. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, are we allowed to go into town?" I asked the girl. She looked at me with a soft smile

"Yes, but only on weekend and the Headmaster needs to know about it. I can tell him for you though." Yuki offered me and I smiled gently at her.

"Thank you, Yuki." I thanked, waving to the girl as I left the academy grounds.

When I got into town I ignored the few people that looked my way. I could tell they knew I wasn't Japanese like them but I didn't give a care. That was their problem, not mine.

When I finally found the dinner I smiled and walked in. Since the person at the counter spoke in Japanese, and I didn't know if he could understand English, I had to point to the ice cream that I wanted. It was double chocolate.

As I ate my ice cream, looking out the window and thinking, I heard people around me whisper. Yet I didn't bother to turn around to look at what it was about. All of a sudden, I felt someone sit next to me. I turned my head and saw Aido.

"Conigewa **(Hello)** Ashley-San." He said, smiling at me. I was a bit confused to why he was stilling beside me but I still mumbled a hello back before I looked back out the window. I heard Aido ordering something in Japanese before he spoke in English.

"Are you feeling ok, Ashley-san? You don't look so good." I heard him asked me.

'Would that be you look sick, or you don't look appetizing?' I thought as I turned to face him, and as I did, he put the back of his hand on my forehead. I jerked back in surprise and brushed his hand away. I had problems when it came to being touched.

"The only type of sick I might be is homesick." I told him as I crossed my arms and put them and my head on the table. 'I'm not really homesick, just upset. Why did _I _have to come here? Why not someone else?' I yelled in my head.

"Ah, that's right, you're Canadian." He said as he got his order. I rolled my head in my arms to look. It was a chocolate Sunday. Right then I decided to take a look at him, which was a mistake.

'SHIT, he a bit_ too_ cute.' I thought as I couldn't seem to stop to stare. Suddenly, his blue eyes and blond hair reminded me an anime boy I knew.... the boy from Naruto.... Naruto. I softly laughed without knowing why.

"What's so funny?" Aido asked, turning to face me. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes.

"Nothing." I lied softly as I yawned. 'I'm still tired.' I thought as I stretched my arms into the air. I thought I heard Aido laugh... wait, was he laughing at me? At that moment I was ready to leave, but since I was in a booth, Aido would have to move to let me out.

"Please get out so I can leave, Aido." I said as I shifted my body, ready to go. Aido smiled and pouted at the same time.

"Are you leaving me already?" He asked, his voice was even pouty.

'What the, is he trying to flirt with me? While it wouldn't work on me like it does with the other girls.' I thought as i sighed. "I want to get back to the school now." I said and he pouted as he let me out. "Thank-you." I said before I left the dinner. Once I got back I went back to bed for a small nap.

**XXXXX**

When night came and it I was sure that no one would be outside, I did the same thing I did last night. Although this time, as I headed toward the school gate, avoiding Yuki and Zero, someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a hug.

"What the..." I yelled before I quickly shut up. I didn't want to be over heard. I heard a boyish laugh and recognize it. "Aido, what are you doing?" I half asked, half demanded. Aido chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"Nothing. Actually, I should ask what you're doing out here. Day Class students aren't allowed outside at night." He said as he rested his head on my shoulder.

'Yea, I know that, and I know the reason.' I thought while I started to get mad. "It's nun of your business. Now, let go of me." I snapped. Aido took his chin off me and I saw him grin. I suddenly got a bad feeling as he grabbed and gripped my wrist.

"I'm warning you, don't mess with me." I warned him as he lefts my hand to his mouth.

I quickly used my other hand to grabbed his wrist and flip him in front of me, he landing on his back. He had a shocked look on his face.

"I told you not to mess with me." I tell him before running off to the town. I then start patrolling the town's area.

**XXXXX**

'Damn it, I **_hate _**this school.' I thought as I walked around the grounds the next day in a mad mood. 'My _job_ would be much easier if I didn't have to stay here.' I sighed, trying to calm myself.

"Hey, Ashley." I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Zero Kiryu.

"Yeah?" I asked him, doing my best to hide my annoyance from him.

"Have you seen Yuki anywhere? She's so post to be at the Moon Dorm gate, but she's not there." He asked me and as I shake my head, Yuki comes running up.

"I'm sooo sorry Zero. The teacher kept me behind in class." Yuki explains what happens and then I followed them to the Moon Dorm gates. I went to stand by my tree, the tree I'm always at, when the gates opened and all the girls started to scream.

When Aido walked by and when he saw me, he gave me a sly grin, like he was up to something. I turned my head away from him before I walked away.

Later that night I snuck off school ground again and did my look around. Only a few minutes into it I got the feeling that I was being watched and followed. When I turned around I saw non other then Aido.

"How long have you been following me?" I asked, feeling a bit annoyed and irritated.

"Ever since you left school. Is this all you do? Just walk around the town?" He asked with a frown on his face. I turned around a started to walk off, but answered him first.

"I've told you before that it's nun of your business. Now, leave me alone." I walked off, but my feet suddenly got stuck to the ground. I looked down and saw ice around my feet and attached to the ground.

"What the hell?" I said looking back at Aido. He was smiling now, his head tilted a little. 'This is his doing?' I asked myself as I looked back at the ice. I quickly gained strength into my hand and punched the ice, making it shatter.

I then ran for it, the fastest I could. I soon ended up by a stone bench. I sat down on it and started to cry. I couldn't help it, I was so mad. not scared or sad, but mad.

"I hate this; I hate this, I HATE THIS." I nearly screamed it the late time. "Why me, why did I have to come here. I just want to go home." I was sopping now, and I thought I felt being watched again, but the feeling faded a minute later.

After crying for a few minutes, I couldn't cry any more. I stood up, drying my eyes and cheeks before I started to head back to the school. I still felt upset but I couldn't seem to make myself cry anymore.

Once I got back to school grounds I walked back to the Sun Dorms, climbed the tree outside my window before climbing in my room. Once I was in my room, I was too tired to change out of my clothes so I just climbed in bed and fell asleep in them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Foren Transfer Student. Chapter 3. Pranks and Halloween.**

* * *

I skipped school the next day to sleep in. I was still upset from what happened last night. Once I was awake I then took a walk around the school, bored. I ready missed enough school so I decided not to attend the rest of it. I was thinking of just quitting school. 'Why am I even in this school?' I thought once again. I sighed as I walked to the Headmasters office to talk to him. It was sunset and it was the first time I didn't go watch the Night Class.

When I got to the Headmaster I told him I didn't want to stay at school and told him that I came to Japan for something else, also that I didn't know how I ended up in this school. He seemed to be thinking for a minute. "What kind of thing did you really come here for?" He asked like he really wanted to know. I looked down, unable to think of a lie. "I'm sorry, but for safety reasons, I can't say." He looked shocked for a second, then he smiled. "Do you have anywhere else to stay?" He asked me and I shook my head. "They you may stay here. I just ask a few things from you." I asked what they were. "1. You need help out around the school sometimes, and 2. You need to set up something for the Halloween party." I smiled. I love Halloween, and not for the candy. I agreed to her terms, and he seemed so happy, it kind of creeped me out.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and one of the Night Class kids came in. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting. I'll come back later." He said getting ready to leave. "Kaname, wait. You haven't met Ashley yet, have you? She Canadian, you know, Eh." I sighed as he said, Eh, though I knew he was only joking. Kaname took a look at me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Kaname Kuran. It's nice to met you." I said hello back then stood up. "I'll leave now." I told the Headmaster then walked out the door, happy that I no longer had to attend school. I also already knew what I wanted to do for Halloween.

When I got back to my room, I got things prepared, since they would take a while to make and that Halloween was a few days away. I then snuck out of school to get some other things I would need. When I had everything I needed, and everything was prepared, I put everything in the corner and then went to bed.

The next day I had a feeling that something bad might happen, so I grabbed a couple of things on my way out of my room. I then spent the rest of my day outside, just walking around. When it was time for the Night Class to come out, I didn't go by the tree like normal, but pasted back and forth in front of the tree and behind the girls. Something was really bugging me, telling me to be careful and watch my step. I was also watching Yuki trying to keep the screaming girls back allow, Zero not yet there.

When the gates started to open, the girls started to scream and go crazy even more then normal. 'It's probably because the Halloween party is coming up in a couple of days.' I thought. I heard that both Day and Night class students were aloud to go. Yuki suddenly begged me to help her to hold back the girl. She knew that I was one of the only girl beside her that wasn't really into the Night Class. Although, she still didn't know I knew about the vampires so she shouldn't even be asking. I then sighed, giving up, and said only this time. The girls I was holding back were mad because I wasn't even a prefect. I could understand that, but I as helping Yuki since she seemed desperate and it wasn't fair that she had to keep all of the girls back on her own.

Then, without warning, someone pulled me from behind and hugged me, making all the other girls gasp and then glare. I didn't really have to look behind me to tell who it was. "Hello again, Ash-San." Aido said smiling warmly at me. I could hear the girls growling at me for this. "What are you doing?" I demanded and he just smiled brighter and hugged me tighter. "I'm just being friendly." He then leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Also a little pay back for flipping me that one time." I glared at him but kept back a growl. "I told you once, don't mess with me." I whispered back as a slipped something into his pocket without him knowing. Zero then came up an pulled me away from Aido, telling him to get to class. "Um, I think you would want to start running." Yuki whispered to me as the girls gave me evil glares. I didn't say anything back, I just ran. All the girls (The one that like Aido) chased after me. Luck for me I was a fast runner, and I hid in a tree as I watched the girls run past. 'Damn it. I hope my little friends give Aido a BIG scare.' I thought as I climbed down from the tree.

**-Halloween Night, party- **

I was dressed in an midnight blue cloke (Like a cape with a hood) with same color cloths underneath and a witch's hat with the tip bent. I stood behind a steaming caldron with prizes behind me. I was play 'Double, Double Toy and Trouble'(Song from Harry Potter 3). I had a chair behind for when I got tired of standing. I had already had at least five people do my guess game, and I enjoyed watching everyone do things in they're costumes.

I then saw Aido heading my way, followed be Kain. They were both dressed in there night class uniforms, but were also dressed as vampires. I almost made me want to laugh. Everything about their vampire costumes looked real but I knew only the fangs were really real. "I believe these are yours, Ash-san." Aido said as he put three very big, life like spider wind up toys on the table. I saw Kain smiling, so I guessed my little "friends" did end up scaring Aido. I chuckled and leaned forward. "I warned you not to mess with me. You didn't listen." Aido smiled and made his eyes give off the puppy dog look. "But that was a little unfair, putting the spiders in my pocket." He said, his voice was a little whiny, but he was still smiling and his eyes still puppy like. I picked one up and smiled. "They're just toys." I said, showing him the winder.

Before Aido could say anything, Kain asked me what my booth is. "I show people there soul animal." Both boys had a confused look. "Here, I'll show you." I took a strand of my hair and put it in a vile with some liquid. I shook it up, the poured it into the caldron . Instantly, a puff of smock shoot up in the shape of a wolf, and it even howled, before evaporating. Both boys looked shocked. "Ash-san, how..." Aido started. "Magic." I finish for him, grinning. "See my soul animal is the wolf. Can be mean and violent at times, but also is loyal to friends and others when needed (made up results). Want to give it a try?" They asked what they had to do, so I told them. "I'll try for fox." Aido told me after thinking for a bit. He pulled out a strand of his hair and put it in the vile I held out. I shook the vile and then poured it into the caldron. A puff of red and white smock came up in the shape of... a fox. It yipped a few times, then evaporated. "Hm, nice guess. So, what do you want?" I asked, turning to the prizes. He grinned at me as if saying, I want you, then looked at what I got. His eye landed on the vampire bats. "What are those?" He asked. "Chocolate vampire bats, though you'd only get one." That's what he took. Kain said he'd come back later and try it. Before they left there was something I wanted to ask Aido. "Why have you started calling me Ash (doesn't mention the San) all of a sudden? I mean, it's not bugging me or anything, I just want to know." Aido just smiled and shrugged.

As they were leaving, they spoke in Japanese, but i still understood what they said. "How did she do that, with the smock animals?" One asked. "I don't know. It couldn't have been real magic, could it?" the other said. I wasn't listening anymore, because I was grinning. 'Oh but it really IS real magic.' I thought to myself as I softly laughed and grinned


	4. Chapter 4

**A Foren Transfer Student chapter 4. She's a Witch.**

* * *

__ Two weeks after Halloween___

I was sitting outside, against a tree looking at the pond, at night. After telling the Headmaster I was a level 3 black belt and always carried a knife with me, he aloud me to be outside after dark. I was happy that I finally was able to do something I love, and wouldn't get in trouble for it. I loved doing this kind of thing and did it a lot when I was back at my home. I was feeling very calm right now, looking at the beauty of the pond and trees in front.

"What are you doing out here, Ash-San?" A voice behind me asked, casing me to jump. I didn't hear anyone walk up. I turned my head to see Aido. He was smiling like he was laughing for scaring me. "I got permission to be out here since I'm a 3rd class black belt and that I'm caring a knife. So no one can mess with me." He smiled and stepped closer. "May I sit with you?" He asked with a sweet smile. I tried to keep a straight face as I said, OK. I didn't want him to know I was starting to like his company. He sat next to me against the tree. I counted to look at the beauty of the night. "Ash-San, I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about yourself." I heard Aido say beside me. I ended up telling him things like, my fav color (Blue), that I love animals (Stuffed as well as real), stuff like that. I even admitted to being a preferred (Wants to be) loner. I told him a little about my family, and then I told him about my one and only good friend.

Thinking about my home and everyone there, brought up upsetting memories. I guess I was making a face, since Aido asked if I was ok. "I'm fine, just some bad memories." I said, my voice a little sad, though I didn't mean it to. The whole time I talked to Aido, I didn't look at him. I was getting really upset, since the memories wouldn't go away. I sighed and leaned on what I thought was the tree. A few seconds later I realized it was Aido's shoulder. I jerked away, unable to keep myself from blushing. Aido looked a little upset (Sad, pouty) when I pulled away, like he liked me leaning on him. I then, stood up and turned to go, feeling ready to cry. "I'm sorry, Aido, but I'm going back to my dorm now." I then ran before he could stop me.

When I got to my dorm room, there were tears running down my face. It was because of the memories. Almost all of them hurtful. I was used to only one person being nice to me back home, almost everyone else thought I was a freak, and treated me badly. Even my own family thought I was kind of a freak. I wasn't used to people being nice to me, and that what people were doing here, except one girl, so far (see Chap 1). And then there was Aido, the vampire. He tries to flirt with me when ever he gets the chance, and he's even hugged me a few times. Which makes my heart hurt. I crawled into bed and grabbed one of my pillows to hug and cry into it.

I woke up the next day with my eyes sore and the pillow i still held, wet. My chest also still hurt. I sighed, got up, dressed then went for a walk around the school grounds. After a bit I saw a stable and went over to it. When I got there, I saw Zero, working with the horses. "Hay, want some help?" I asked him as I stepped up to him. He turned to me. "Can you work with horses?" he asked me. "Yeah. I love working with all animals." I answered him. As I walked into the stable, a white horse whinnied madly at me. "You need to watch out for White Lily. She's not all that friendly." Zero warns you as he comes into the stable. I grinned and stepped up to White Lily. She snorted at me. "It's ok, I'm not here to harm you in anyway." Then I reached out to stroke her face. She was glaring at me and stooping her hooves. "Shhh, Shhh. It's alright, it's ok. You don't need to be afraid of me." I looked into the eyes as I said this and White Lily slowly calmed down. "How did you do that? While Lily never warms up to anyone but me." Zero asked me, look really surprised. I smiled at him. "I'm just _really _good with all types' animals. In fact, i might work in a zoo when I'm older." Zero seemed impressed.

By the time I was done helping it was dawn and Zero had to go to the Moon Dorn gate for the Night Class (Zero skipped his classes). I went with him to watch as i normally do. When I saw Aido walk out, flirting like usually, I blushed, remembering what happened last night. Then my chest stared to hurt again. I held it and just walked away. 'Why is my chest always hurting all of a sudden?' I thought as the pain died down. I then remembered something I read. 'Oh no, I'm not starting to like Aido, am I?' When I thought his name, my chest hurt again, and I knew it wasn't the fact that he was a vampire. I then went back to my dorm room to get ready to go into town tonight.

I did my look around when I got to town. I soon got that feeling of being watched again. I sigh angrily and turned around and looked around, since I knew he would hid so I wouldn't see him. I also knew it was Aido that was following me, since this wasn't the first time he's followed me, or the second. I just ignored him, then ran, trying to lose him since what i was doing was non of his business what I was doing. I did end up losing him. Then I suddenly got a bad feeling. I took off my crystal necklace and held it up. It started to glow when I put it the way I ran. 'SHIT, Aido.' I put the necklace make on and ran back the way i had come. I jumped in front of Aido and giving myself my wings to spread out, just as the spell was going to hit him. It hit me instead, but had no effect, thanks to my charm (Crystal).

"YOU!" the wizard said as I glared at him. "You are under arrest for stealing magic and going against the purebloods." I deepen my glare and gave him my loin eyes. "Two things. one. How can someone steal magic? That's stupid thinking, and two. Leave him (Point at Aido) alone. Your fight is with me." I growled as I got out my wand. Aido said nothing, but I could tell he was shocked and confused. I quickly shot a sleep at him (You can choose the spell) but he dogged it. I grinned, for that spell was a distraction. I motioned with my fingers and vines shoot out of the ground and wrapped around the man. "What the hell is this!? You filthy Mudblood (word from Harry Potter)" the wizard yelled as he found out he couldn't get out of the vines grip, even when he tried with magic. I made a grin that looked like it belonged to a evil person, (Ashley: I'm not evil, I just have a bad temper) then walked over to the man, casting a spell on him. The wizard was then tuning into an ox. the wizard, now an ox, then tried to charge me, but I rapped my vines around him even more. although it was a little hard since he kept struggling. Then, suddenly, the wizard ox was frozen to the ground with ice. I looked back at Aido and thanked him. I then walked over to the ox, wizard, got something out of my backpack, and stabbed it into him. The Wizard ox was asleep in seconds. After Aido helped me take him to animal control we walked back to the school together.

"So, you're a witch." Aido said as we walked back to the school. I sighed then looked at him as i walk. "So, I'm still human. Besides, _you're_ a vampire." the look of shock came on his face. "How long have you known?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "Ever since you helped get my laptop back." I answered, looking away. "And you kept quite about it all this time?" I just nodded. Aido's eyes went really soft and he smiled at me. "I thought there was something weird about you, Ash-San. A witch, how interesting." he said before hugging me from behind. My chest hurt again and i pulled away from me and continued to walk, while Aido playfully pouted and walked with me.

Aido must have told I knew about them being vampires and that I was a witch, since I had to go see the Headmaster. When I got there, Kaname was also there (Kaname's a vampire). I was pretty much asked the same thing that Aido asked me. After a while of answering questions, both Kaname and Headmaster to make me a L.I (Can't remember how to spell it) of the vampires, since I refused to become a prefect, guardian, since I still had my "job" to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Foren Transfer Student Chapter 5. More Vampires and a Kiss**

* * *

Pretty soon everyone in the Night Class knew that I knew they were vampires and knew that I was a witch. One night when I was coming back from looking around in town, a boy from the Night Class came up to me. he had blond hair and golden eyes. He was really cute. 'Aido's still cuter.' I then shook my head. 'What did I just think?!' The boy smiled at me. "Are you Ashley?" he asked sweetly. "Uh, yes." I said nodding. His smile grew and he stuck out a hand. "I'm Takuma Ichijo, vise president of the Moon Dorm and Night Class." I took his hand and we shook. He then kissed my hand lightly before letting it go. 'Another vampire. He seems really friendly.' I thought as I told him I had to get back to my dorm. I walked back to my dorm thinking, 'Why is everyone being nice to me?'

I soon found out the Yuki and Zero knew I was a witch, which was neat. When we would get alone Yuki would ask me to show her a spell or just some magic. Zero would always be there, but said nothing and watched. Besides Yuki, Zero, the Headmaster and the Night Class, no one else knew that I was a witch, which was a good thing; it could put people in danger.

One night I was just lying on my back looking at the stars and light clouds that could be seen. I then I heard two sets of feet walk up to me. I sat up to look behind me and saw two Night Class students standing there. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The boy had purplely hair and bluely purple eyes. The girl had orangey blond hair and blueish eyes. "Are you the witch girl that everyone's talking about?" The girl asked me. 'When she means everyone, she must mean all the vampires.' I thought as I answered. "Yes, and I do have a name. It's Ashley." I said as I got up. Now that I stood up I could see that there two were the same height as me. Most of all the other vampires were taller then me, even Aido was at least an inch taller. I also noticed they looked younger then the rest. "I'm Rima and this is Shiki." I smiled at both of them and Shiki blushed. They then asked if I could show them one of my powers. I turned myself into a panther then turned back a few seconds later. In exchange for showing them that, Shiki showed me his blood whip. Afterwards they left and I went back to my dorm.

The next night I was walking with my head down when I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said as I looked up. It was a female Night Class student. Even though she was pretty she had a look on her face that said, 'Ew, she touched me.' That reminded me of the girls in my hometown. Before ether of us could saw anything, I heard a male's voice. "Try to be nice to her, Ruka." I knew that voice. It belonged to Akatsuki Kain. I saw him walk up behind the girl and she walked off with a huff on her face. Kain sighed, rubbed his temple, and turned to me. "I'm sorry about Ruka. She can be a bit of a snob at times." I nodded as I watched her walk away. "I know that type." I said as I watched her walk away. When she was out of site, Kain grinned at me. "So, you're a witch. Hanabusa had told me he thought there was something weird about you." I sighed and looked at the dirt, kicking it. "Yea, I know." I said, sighing, then looked at him. He looked like he was thinking. "Hay, Ash-Chan, can I borrow one of those spiders you used to use to scare Hanabusa?" I looked at him, and then I dug in my bag for one of the toy spiders. "Why do you want it?" I asked as I pulled one out. He grinned. "I want to put it in Hanabusa's bed." I frowned as I gave him the spider. "Isn't that kind of mean?" I asked as he took the toy from my hand. He chuckled. "Hanabusa is my cousin. This is what cousins do. Besides, you put three of them into his pocket." I softly chuckled at that and Kain thanked me then left.

As I walked around town I thought about why _almost _all of the vampires were being friendly and nice to me. 'Maybe it's because we come from the same world' (Magical, supernatural, call it what you want) It had been a while since I've been in town doing my "job" (You know what it is by now) and Aido came with me, with me knowing it this time. "You know, you really shouldn't be with me, Aido." I told him, remembering what happened last time. He gave me a fake hurt look. "Are you trying to get rid of me? That's mean, Ash-San." He said with his voice a little pouty. I sighed and looked down. "No, I just don't want the same thing to happen as last time." Aido's eyes light up and he smiled bigger. "So you're saying you're concerned for me?" I continued to look down and walked faster. I felt embarrassed. I heard Aido chuckle and follow me.

After walking around for about an hour, I soon got tired and leaned against a building wall. "Hay, Ash-San, what would you ever do to someone who tries to kiss you? (Random question)" I looked at him, shocked from the question. Although I still answered. "It depends on the person I guess. Like if it was someone I didn't know or didn't like, I'd probably pumle (Beat up) them for it. I don't know what I'd do if i was kissed by a friend or someone I like. Although I would never kiss anyone. Also, no mater the person, I would never let anyone French kiss me, EVER." I then sighed and placed my arm flat against the wall beside me. "Why do you ask....." I started but was then stopped. In seconds there was ice around both my wrists and to the wall, like chain cuffs. There was also ice freezing my feet to the ground. "What the, Aido what are you doi...." I couldn't finish, because Aido suddenly kissed me right there and then. I didn't kiss him back, I didn't do anything. I was in shock. He then steps back and realse the ice. "So, what are you going to do?" He asked with a mocking grin on his face. I open my mouth but I couldn't speak. I was speechless. He chuckled then grabbed my hand. "Come on, Ash-San, lets get back to the school." He said as he pulled me along. I just let him pull me with him as I tried to think of something to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Foren Transfer Student Chapter 6. All About Witches and Wizards**

* * *

It was now the middle of November and it was finally starting to get cold. It would start snowing soon. I was only wearing a light jacket, the kind meant for fall, although that was warm enough for me. I was walking outside, enjoying the night air when I saw Aido and Kain walk my way. I couldn't stop myself from blushing when seeing Aido, from remembering the kiss. Lucky for me, the air was cold enough to give me red cheeks, so they wouldn't know it was a blush.

"Hay, Ash-San, we're going to have to ask you to come with us." Aido said grinning at me, also probably remembering kissing me, then I did nothing about it afterwards. "Why?" I asked, stretched the question. "Kaname-Sama want to talk to you about witches and wizard stuff. Actually all of us want to know more." I sighed and shook my head. "I can't, not now. I'm busy right now." I said as I stared to walk away, but my feet got caught in ice. I looked back and glared at Aido. "Gomen (Sorry) Ash-San, but Kaname ordered us to come get you, and we can not disobey him." He said as the ice started to craw up my legs. I continued to glare. "I can always just punch the ice like last time, you know." I pointed out. Aido grinned and stepped up to me. "In that case I'll have to freeze more then just you feet." He then grabbed my arms and started to freeze them. Soon, from my arms to my legs were frozen. He then left me up and put me over his shoulder, then stared walking towards the Moon Dorm. (Kain didn't say a word the hole time) "Aido! Put me down!" I yelled as he neared the dorm. I REALLY wanted to start kicking and hitting him, but my body was frozen in ice. He just chuckled like he found this funny. He finally put me down when we got to the Moon Dorm door. He then defrosted me, but grabbed my hand so I couldn't make a run for it. "I'll get you for this" I snarled at him, only to have him smile back at me.

Aido opened the door and pulled me in. "Here she is. Kaname-Sama." He then let go of my hand. I looked to see all of the vampires I had meet. "Hello, Ashley-Chan (Aido and Kain are the only ones that call me Ash) I hope Aido didn't have to force you here." I just glared at Aido, Which answered him. "I hope you don't mind answering some questions we have." I sighed, put my hands in my pockets and said I guess it would be ok. I was offered a set, but I said I was going to need to stand, since I sometimes had a habit of walking around when I talk. The first question was if the rest of my family were witches and wizards as well. "No, I'm sort of a rare case." I answered, passing back and forth. Then Aido asked something. "That wizard that time called you a Mudblood. What did he mean?" I sighed and leaned against the wall. "It's a very dirty way of saying Muggle born, or as I prefer, born into a none wizard family. It's like calling a black person a nigger (I'M NOT calling anyone a nigger, sorry if that word insults anyone)" I looked to see that everyone one was looking at me. "So that means you're muggle born." I heard one them say. I looked down and sighed. I could no longer hid the truth about me. "No, I'm something much more rare. "I looked up again to see confused faces and I started to pace again.

"In the wizard world there are Purblood, Half-Bloods, Muggle borns', and the most rare of all, the Seasore (Made up name, made up witch) or also known as the Nature witch." Again I saw the faces of confused people, or rather, vampires. "The Nature witch. I've known about witches and wizard, but I've NEVER heard of a Seasore, or Nature witch." I heard Kaname say. I again leaned against the wall and looked down, playing with my fingers as I spoke. "That might be because there is only ONE Seasore in a life time. When one dies, another person, a girl, gets the powers. That person isn't born with the powers though they somehow get them later on in life." I then took a breath. That was a lot of talking. Everyone seemed interested Seasore thing. I was asked if I knew what kind of powers the Seasore would have. "The Seasore has the power over nature. She can control plant life and animals. She has the power over elements, like fire, water, and earth (ground or dirt). She can even turn herself into any animal she wants." That got Rima and Shiki looking at me, since I showed them my "panther body". "After those thing, a Seasore can do any spell any other witch or wizard can do." I was starting to get tired and wanted to leave, I was also still kind of man at Aido for bringing me here. I was asked two more questions. 1. "Are you the Seasore?" When I didn't answer and turned my head the other day, THAT answered the question. Yes I was the Seasore. I got the powers when I was seven and my family was freaked out and got me bathtized, thinking it would get rid of the "Evil" in me (Ashley: Just because I have witch powers doesn't mean I'm evil). It didn't. The other question was, "Why did you really come to Japan?" I sighed, but didn't look at them as I answered. "I was asked to come here to protect this town from the wizard war (Kind of Harry Pottery). If ANYONE of those evil wizards, or witches found out what I am, I'd be in deadly danger." I sighed and put my head to the wall. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. Kaname saw this and thanked me for telling them this and said I could go. I thanked him, and then left before anyone had the chance to stop me.

'Damn it, that was uncomfortable. I need to get back at Aido for forcing me there.' I thought as I got to my dorm. Although at that time, I didn't want to get Aido back. I was now calm and put the Aido thing to the side, which is something i rarely do. 'SHIT, I'm NOT starting to like him.' I yelled at myself in my head. But the truth was I think I really was starting to like him. NOT in a romantic way, but in a way that says, I made a new best friend. As I went to bed, thinking of Aido, my chest started hurting.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Foren Transfer Student chapter 7. Finding Out a Way and Christmas **

* * *

I sat on a branch of the tree, the very same one that I always sat in or sat by, and thought about my home. I had been here for a few months and it was now December 17. There was now snow on the ground and it was lightly snowing, although I was only wearing my jacket. The girls screamed like normal at the Moon Dorm gate, despite the cold. When people in the Night Class saw me, they would smile and nod at me. Or was it a kind of bow? I didn't know, but they had been doing this ever since I told them I was a Seasore. I sighed and saw my breath. My ears were getting cold and red, so I got off the tree and went to the Sun Dorm to warm up.

When I got to my dorm I found a gift on my bed, with a letter. I walked over and read the letter. {To Ashley, From Yuki} I then opened the letter. {Marry Christmas, Ashley. P.S. You might want to open it now.} I put the letter down and opened the box. I then laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh or anything. Actually, I don't know why i laughed. In the box was gloves, a wool hat and a scarf. I took them out and saw they were all home made. 'I'll have to get something for her in return.' I thought to myself as i put the stuff away. I didn't feel like going outside tonight, I just felt tired.

The next morning I woke early in the morning and dressed in my cloak then left the school to do some Christmas shopping. The reason I dressed in my cloak was I was going to Dieadgone Alley (Word from Harry potter) and if any enemies there and spotted me, I would be in deadly danger. I finished my shopping in a couple of hours and looked at had put the stuff i bought on my bed. In return for the winter things I had got Yuki a Snow Tiger snow globe that snows on its own and never stops snowing. For Zero I got a dragon medallion (Like a necklace). I even got Aido something,(Me: Aww) (Ashley: HAY, shut up! I only like him as a friend) but I'm going to tell you what it is later. I then started to rap all the gifts.

Two days later I did my cheek around town like normal but went back a little earlier, only to have a snowball thrown in my face once I was on school grounds. I didn't say anything as I looked at the one who threw the snowball. Aido was grinning at me as he held another snowball in his hand. I also didn't say anything as I bent down slowly and made a snowball and then trough it at him at a speed that he couldn't dodge. It hit him in the face and the face he made as it hit him made me laugh. Soon, we were having a snowball fight, running around and throwing snowballs at each other. After a while we stopped and I sat on the side of the fountain, a little wet because of the snow.

As I sat I thought about going home for a while again. I guess I was getting a little homesick. Aido sat beside me, also a little wet from the snow. He looked at me and saw I was thinking. I guess I was making a face, since he asked me if i was ok. "I'm fine. Just thinking of my home. It has been months since I've been there." I answered as i sat up straight. Aido then noticed that I was wearing the things Yuki made for me. "Who gave you those, Ash-San?" He said, looking at my hat and gloves. I looked down at the gloves and smiled. "Yuki gave me these as a early Christmas gift." I answered smiling. Christmas was only six days away. Aido then asked me if I did my Christmas shopping, and I said I did that two days ago. I saw Aido grin and he was going to ask something but I beat him to it. "Don't even ask, Aido." I told him, kind of answering his unasked question. I then went back to thinking about how i could go home, even if was for a couple of days. Aido guessed what I was thinking.

"You know, the only you could go home for a while, without worring over your "job", would be if you had someone do it for you or if you had something like a guard dog." I could hear the joke in his voice and sighed at his immaturity. Then, something he said gave me an idea. "That's it." I said then ran to the more wooded area of the school ground.

I could here Aido following me. "Hay, I was only joking." He said once he caught up. "Yeah i know, but you gave me an idea." I said as i got to a area with a lot of trees. I then dug into one of my backpack pockets and pulled out a whistle. I then blew in it two long times. The whistle kind of sounded like a eagle. "Stay right beside me, Aido. there is a chance he may attack you." I told him as i heard flapping. A second later, Griffin, the Hippogriff (part eagle, part horse) landed in front of us. "What the. What is that?" Aido said, backing up a bit. I couldn't help but chuckle as i stepped up to the creature. "This is Griffin, my Hippogriff." I said as i pet Griffin's peck. Aido just stared at him in disbelief. I gave him a look. "Hay, don't tell me you don't believe in creatures besides vampires and witches. You being the vampire and me being the witch." I said with a grin. Griffin rubbed against me, telling me to pet him some more. "He is my one way home, even if it's for a little while." I said smiling.

**Much Later**

Soon all of the Nigh Class, and Yuki, Zero and the Headmaster, found out about Griffin. I had put up a force-field to hid Griffin and after telling the rules of a Hippogriff (Rule are give on Harry Potter 3) I was aloud to keep him here. Now and then someone wanted to see Griffin and I would talke them to see the big half bird half horse.

Soon it was Christmas Eve. When I walked into my dorm room I found a stuffed lion with a bow tie around the neck (the kind of tie used for presents) under my window. I walked over and picked it up and it was very soft. I then noticed a note, well really a card on the floor. The lion had been sitting on it. I put the lion on my bed and then picked up the card to read it. I blushed. The card said, (Ashley: I am NOT reading it out loud. It's embarrassing. (Whispers) It's from Aido) (Me: What? Let me see.)(Ashley: Gives card.)(Me: (Smiles) Aww, that's so cute.)(Ashley: SHUT UP) The last words said Love, Aido. I went to sleep cuddling the lion. (Ashley: Don't get the wrong idea. I like Aido as a friend only).

The next day was Christmas day and I got a lot of gifts, especially (I don't know how to spell it.) from the Night Class. I was told that they felt sorry for me since I couldn't spend Christmas with my own family. I really didn't mind though, and I gave gifts back in return. (I'm not telling all of the gifts, that would take too long and I just want to finish this chapter.) Everyone thanked me for their gifts and Yuki loved hers so much, she jumped me in a hug.

When it came to night I sat on the edge of the fountain, thinking that I was going home in a few days. I then heard someone sit beside me and turned to see Aido with a chocolate frog (from Harry Potter) in his hand, with the head bit off. "Can you leave a warning next time?" He asked, showing the half eaten frog and I laughed. I kind of forgot that there was a spell on the chocolate that brought the frog to life. "Sorry, I forgot." I said as i laughed. He smiled and at the rest of the frog. I then sighed, no longer really happy. It was weird. I wanted to go home for a bit, but now half of me wanted to stay here. Aido turned to look at my face, but said nothing about the face I was making. "Hay, Ash-San, how are you going home? Don't you need to cross the ocean to get back to Canada?" He asked instead. "I've got a way, don't worry." was all I told him.

I then sighed and got up. "I'm going back to my dorm." I said and left before Aido could say anything or follow me. I got to my dorm and looked around the room. I could tell I would miss this place. 'Oh get it together, Ashley. You'll be back in a few days.' I told myself as I shook my head. As I started to pack I thought of the one thing I would miss most of all while I was gone. Aido.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Foren Transfer Student chapter 8. Going Home. **

* * *

I was on my way home, riding on the back of a Pegasus (Winged horse). I had just left Japan a hour and a half ago and should be getting home in about another half hour. As I got closer to Canada, it got colder and I could see my breath in the night air. I sighed, remembering the goodbye I had gotten. I had just wanted to leave without saying goodbye, but Aido had come just before i was able to leave. He asked when I was planning on coming back, and then gave me a hug. (Ashley: I think Aido LIKES me) (Me: well, duh.) I sighed again and shifted a little on the Pegasus's back. I guess I was a little nervous about going home, since it had been a few mouths since I've been back. It also felt weird, like I wasn't really returning home, just somewhere you visit. Maybe i spent too much time in Japan.

Soon I saw the mountains of the forest outside of the town I lived in. I loved that forest, and made a lot of animal friends in it. As we flew past it, we got to my home town and were flying over it. 'Home sweet home' I thought, then I thought, 'I hope no one looks up and sees us.' Soon we got to my house and I told the Pegasus to land in the backyard. I then got off the winged horse and thanked it for the ride. It said 'You're welcome' (I can talk to animals) then flew off. I then walked to the door to walk inside, but as I opened the door I was tackled to the ground by my animals. I was now on my back with one of the lions lying on top of me as the other all went wild. "You're home, you're home. Welcome home." They were all talking at once and it was starting to give me a headache. "Alright, alright already, yes, I'm home. Now, get off me." I really didn't mean to snap, I just did. The lion that was laying on me got off and I got to my feet. I then brushed myself off and walked into my house.

I had walked into the back of the kitchen. Now that I was in my home it finally kind of felt good to be back. I didn't really live with my parents since the house was haunted and it freaked out my parents and sister into moving out. I, although, am not afraid of ghosts, so I stayed behind, and the ghosts stay on the third floor and don't bug me. I was hungry, so I looked through my fridge and freezer for something to eat. I ended up making a pizza, which I ate all by myself. I really didn't have to share, unless the animals wanted some. After I was done eating I went up to the second floor to my room. I had forgotten what my room had looked like. It was a big sized room with a queen sized bed. It had a desk for my laptop and other things if needed. My room even had a balcony on the outside of it. The doors (Double doors) were glass and the curtains covering the doors were thick and a dark blue. I then walked over and sat on my bed. "Oh, I forgot how soft the bed was." I said to myself out loud.

I was then in the mood to go to my potion room. (I guess it's a witch thing) I walked out of my room then walked down the hall to closed door. I opened the door and walked inside, turning on the light as I did. Unlike the rest of the house, the wells in here were stone, so nothing would catch fire while I made my poisons. This was one of the rooms that I loved to spend a lot of time in. I then walked to the cabinet the look at all the poisons I had already made. There were 'Sleeping potions' , 'Love Poisons' , 'Strength Potion (Makes you stronger)' , 'Luck Potion.' (You can make up the rest). Some of the potions would take someone really good in poisons to make them, and I was a master. I smiled to myself, finally feeling happy that I was home.

I then walked out of the room then walked out of the house altogether, this time using the front door. I was going to take a walk to my best friends house to surprise (Yes, my best friend it a boy) him that I was back, even though it was like, 11:40 at night. Corey's parents might not like that I was knocking at this time. 'O well, I'll just through pebbles at his window.' I thought as I turned the corner. I played on the train tracks a bit on my way there; luckily no train has been on those tracks for years. In about five more minutes I had reached Corey's house. All the lights were off but his. I stood under his window and started to throw small rocks at his window. About after the filth rock, Corey came to the window and looked at me. I laughed. I had forgot how much he looked like Jessey Macartny. Corey smiled happily then disappeared from the window. A couple seconds later, Corey came out the front door, and came to me and we hugged hello. "It's soo good to see you again, Ashley." Corey said to once we stopped hugging. For a minute I thought he would call me Ashley-Chan or San. Maybe I DID spend too much time in Japan. I shook the thought away and smiled back. "It's great to see you to, Corey. I've missed you." (Ashley: Just so you know, Corey is my best friend, NOT my boyfriend.)

Me and Corey then took a walk to the park. We walked over to the river and sat in the snowy grass as I told him about what happened while I was in Japan. "Vampires. You made friends with vampire?" He gave me a odd look as I he said that. (I tell him everything since he can keep a secret) "Well, yea. Why are you giving me that look? I am a witch, so it's not unnormal for me to make friends with others that turn out not to be human." He gave me a 'I guess you're right' look and shrugged. I then told him about the encounter with the wizard and what happened with that. He then looked worried. "What if others wizards knew he was there. won't they come looking for that wizard?" He asked. I thought about it and realized he was right, but it had been a while since the wizard incident and no other wizard or witch has come to that town, yet. I sighed then yawned, mostly from boredom. With my yawn, Corey looked at his watch. His eyes then when wide. "Damn it. It's almost one and I have school tomorrow. I'm sorry Ashley, but I have to go. If my dad finds out, he could put me under house arrest. (Corey's dad is a cop) Bye." He yelled as he ran for his house.

I sighed and walked back to my house. I was so board, I was tired. When I was in Japan, I had my "job" to keep me busy, not that I had nothing to do here, I just didn't want to do anything. When I got home I went to my room and just lied in bed, just thinking until I fell asleep.

**A Few Days Later**

I had been home for a while now and things for me hadn't changed at all here. The girls that lived in the town were being their normal snoby, bit**** self's, acting like they are better then everyone. The boys were being the normal jerks, as boys can. Life was pretty much going back to normal. I spent most of my days inside my house, then when it got dark, went outside since not that many people would be outside. I still thought of Japan, and that I would be going back in a couple more days. It sort of felt like I going home. Now I know I spent too much time in Japan. Truth be told, I missed being in Japan and was looking forward to going back. But you'll never guess how I got back to Japan (Until next chapter ^-^)


	9. Chapter 9

**A Foren Transfer Student chapter 9. The Visit.**

* * *

**The Chapter title for this on Quizilla is called The Pick Up, up I changed it since The Visit sounds much better. **

* * *

I sat in the library in my house with Corey. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before I would go back to Japan in about two days. Corey was softly playing (A soft song) his guitar and I read as I listened to Corey play. "Hay, Ash/ Why did you agree to go to Japan it in first place?" He asked out of nowhere, still playing his guitar. I sighed and looked up from my book. "Some one I respect asked me to and I couldn't just say no." Was all I said, since that was pretty much it. Corey shrugged then started a new song. Soon I got bored and a little restless. I got up and put my book away, then walked out of the library. Corey ran up beside me, no longer playing his guitar. "Hay, where are you going?" He asked, giving me a look, since I had a bad habit of just walking around when I got board. "Upstairs to get something." I answered. (The library is on the first floor) As I was more then halfway up the stairs, the doorbell from the front door rang, which NEVER happens. 'Who the hell could that be?' I thought but didn't walk back down; instead I continued to walk up and to my room. "Can you get that, Corey?" I called down to him as I turned the corner. I then got to my room and grabbed my pack back and put in on. (It's just a habit) "Hay, Ashley?" I heard call me in a question like way. I sighed then headed for the front door downstairs. "What is it, Corey?" I asked, but he didn't need to answer, because I saw it, them, for myself and I was really, really shock.

"Wha….What are you two doing here?" I asked and Aido smiled at the look I was giving. "Are you not happy to see us, Ash-San?" Aido asked and Corey gave me a look when Aido called me San. Kain just stood by his cousin, looking board but smiling a little at the same time. I backed away from the door to let them both in the house. "I didn't say that. What I meant was why are you in Canada and how did you find out where I live." I said as they walked in and I closed the door. Aido smiled again. "We did a little research. As for why we are here, we came to pick you up, assort you back to Japan." He said as he gave a little bow. Corey gave a 'What the heck' look, although I was the only one to see it. "I'm not leaving for another two days, thought." I said as Aido straightened. Aido continued to smile as he looked at his surroundings. "We know. I just thought it might be fun to spend a couple days here." I sighed, thinking that it wasn't a really good idea to have vampires stay here, even if it was for a few days. Kain then walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "No offence, but I just came to make sure that Aido doesn't do anything stupid." I nodded in understanding, not offended at all. Then both boys, vampires, looked at Corey. "Are you so post to be her brother, or are you just a friend, because, you have to exact same eyes." (Cat like eyes) . Aido asked and I blushed, thankfully no one was looking at me. "I'm just a friend. Ashley only has a sister, no brother what so ever." Corey answered and I could see that he was trying really hard not to blush as well. "I've already told you that I just had a sister, Corey is just my friend." I said, after i got the blush off my face.

Before anything else could be said, my male lion suddenly appeared and wasn't happy to see the vampire in the house. He roared madly, then charged the two boys, vampires, baring his fangs. Both Aido and Kain looked shocked and a little scared, but before Simba (The lion's name) could reach them, I grabbed him from around the neck to stop him, being careful not to choke him. "Simba, STOP. I can handle it. They aren't threats to us." This only got him to settle down a little. "Corey, help me." I really didn't mean for my voice to be whiny, it just turned out that way. Corey then helped me get Simba under control. The lion then walked away, growling the way a cat can. "Sorry about that. None of my animals like new people. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. "I said as I rubbed the back of my head. Aido was still a little freaked out. "You have a lion as a pet?" He asked in a disbelief tone and I rubbed my head again. "Well, no. I have three lions and six wolfs, although five of the wolfs are pups." I said, with a nervous laugh, although i don't know why I laughed at all. "Wow, you weren't kidding at when you said you liked animals." Aido said and I nodded.

"Where are your parents?" Kain asked, finally saying something out loud. I turned to him as I answered. "Probably at home. They don't live here." I then had to explain why I lived alone, or just with no other human. I then told them to look around since to show them around would take way to long. "I think I'm going home, Ashley. I'll see you tomorrow." Corey said then walked out the door before I could say bye back. I then went to my room to read on my bed. About five minutes later, my door opened and Aido walked in. "Oh, I'm guessing this is your room then." He said and blushed. I nodded and put the book down. "You don't need to feel embarrassed. It's not like I'm underdressed or anything. I was just reading." I guess what I said made him more embarrassed, since he blushed again. I just smiled then went back to my book, which was a R. book (I love his books). A few seconds later I felt some one sit on my bed and looked up to see Aido. "Hay, are you telling the truth when you said that this house was haunted, Ash-San?" He asked and I looked at him, putting my book down. "Why would I lie about that? If you don't believe me, I could always show you them." Aido grinned and stood up. I sighed and also got up. I then turned to the door to see Kain looking at us. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Not long, just up to when Hanabusa was asking if the ghosts are real or not." I did a silent sigh of relief, which I had no idea why I did, then lead the way to the third floor.

"Nick, Tanis." I called the names of the ghosts, but like normal, only Tanis came. "Is your brother still being stubborn?" I asked the 10 year old ghost girl. "Ya, you know he never comes when you call him." She answers as she looks at the two vampire, and they looked back. I sighed. I knew what would make that boy ghost come. "Hay, Nickolas." I yelled, and right away a 12 year old ghost boy was in front of me, looking mad. "I've told you not to call me that." He shouted at me. I grinned back, not at all scared at the mad ghost. "Then, next time, come when I call you Nick." Nick didn't say back at me as he saw Aido and Kain. "Who the hell are they?" He demanded. Boy, was he ever in a bad mood. "Nick, you're lucky you don't have a solid body, otherwise I would slap you. You might have died when you were 12, but you've been dead a number of years now, but no matter what, you do not have a right to speak like that!" I told him angrily. "What ever." Nick said back as he rolled his eyes. Then, he was gone. "Sorry about my brother, he's just really grumpy today." Tanis said what I was planning on saying. She then floated away after Nick, walking through Aido as she did, freaking him out a little. "Sorry about that." I said then walked back downstairs.

They both followed me back downstairs then continued to look around. I, myself, walked to another of my favorite rooms. It was a study room, with a fire place and a lamp with the only light. I started a fire then laid on the couch to the side of the fire place. The fire was so warm, and the couch was so soft that I began to feel sleepy. Then one of my wolfs pups came and cuddled with me. That's when I fell asleep. I then woke up, not knowing how long I slept, when I heard two voices. I opened my eyes and saw Aido and Kain in the room, talking to one another. "Oh, You're awake now. Sorry if we woke you, Ash-San." Aido said, flashing his famous smile. "What ever." I said sleepily, then walked to my own room to sleep for the rest of the night.

I woke up around 11:42. I walked over to my balcony and moved the curtain that were over them. Outside, the sun shone on the white snow, making it sparkle. I sighed, still feeling a little tired. I then got an erge to play some music. I walked to my music room and started to play on the piano _Ludwig Van _**_Beethoven_**_-- _**_Fur Elise_**. Just as I was finishing, I felt someone watching me and I turned to see Aido standing at the door. I could stop myself from blushing, but I turned away so he wouldn't see the blush. "I didn't know you were that good at the piano. I really didn't know you played at all." He said, and came into the room. "Thanks." I said and blushed again. I don't get that many comments. Aido had a grin on his face as he walked towards me. Then, without warning, he grabbed my hand, pulled me up then pulled me into a hug. "I think I forgot to say a proper hello, yesterday, Ash-San." He said before hugging me tighter then realizing me. Lucky for me the doorbell rang, so I didn't have time to get embarrassed.

I walked downstairs and to the back door, this time, and opened the door to see Corey standing there. He walked inside, looking behind me. I turned to see that Aido had followed me. He turned his head away from the bright sunlight as it came in the door. "Why did you ring the bell. You know you can just come in when ever you want." I said and he nodded. "Ya, I know. But since you've got people over I though I'd have to knock, just incase they'd think I was trespassing or breaking in." He answered and sat down in a kitchen chair. I rolled my eyes and heard Aido yawn. I then watched him as he left the room, probably going back to bed. As soon as he was gone and while away from the room, Corey asked, "Who are these boys anyways?" "They are just a couple of friends from Japan." I answered then got two cokes out of the fridge. Corey narrowed his eyes at me. "I thought you said all your friends from Japan were vampires." I shrugged and shook my head. I saw Corey just roll his eyes at me in a 'what ever' way. I had told Corey about the vampires, but didn't tell him the Aido and Kain were vampires. I just didn't feel right about it.

Me and Corey ended up just hanging out until sunset and Aido and Kain walked into the room, wanting a small tour of the town. I shrugged, not really caring or minding. I didn't really get too far into town, but did at least show them Main Street. I then showed them the park me and Corey go to a lot of the time. When we got there I groaned, since someone I knew was there. "So it's true. The Freak is back." A girl named Luna White said as meanly as she could. Then I saw her look at Aido and Kain and she blushed big time. "Back off Luna. I don't have time for your crap right now." Luna took her eyes off the two boys and looked at me again. I was expecting her to say something back to me, but instead she asked me something. "Who are they?" She asked, eyeing them again. I didn't get to answer, because Aido did instead. "I'm Hanabusa Aido," He said as he gave her a bow. "This is my cousin, Akatsuki Kain." He said and pointed to Kain. Kain said nothing but smiled at Luna. Again Luna blushed. "They're friends from Japan." I put my own answer into the question.

Suddenly, I saw Aido walk up to Luna with a smile on his face. I had a bad feeling about this. "I never knew that there was such a pretty girl that lived on the other side of the world." He said and he took her hand to kiss it. Luan blushed even redder. I then knew what Aido was really aiming for. "Aido, cut it out." I told him, but he didn't listen. Instead he placed another kiss on Luan's hand. "Hanabusa, quite it." Kain spoke up, but again, Aido wasn't listening. Aido then spoke Japaness. {Your blood smells so good. May I try some?} Of course Luna had no idea idea what he said, but heard the question tone in his voice and said yes. 'SHIT.' I yelled in my head, for I did understand what he asked. Although, before anything could be done, Aido flipped Luna's hand over and bit her wrist, while his eyes turned from blue to blood red. A look of shock and fear went onto Luna's face as she cried out from the slight pain. As I saw Luna start to struggle Aido's free arm came up and around her body, holding her the best he could. "AIDO, STOP!" I nearly screamed this time. I then watched as Kain walked over and pulled Aido away from Luna, who had now fainted. As Aido was pulled away his eyes went back to the blue color. I walked towards Luna, I noticing that Corey looked a little shocked. He then stepped up to me as if he were afraid or nervous to stand with them alone. "What are we going to do about her memory. We," Aido and him "can't erase memories." Kain asked me as he finally let go of Aido. "I know a spell that will get rid of the memory." I told him then cast the spell so that Luna would remember Aido or Kain at all. I then lead the way back to my house, saying I didn't know where Luna lived, so we just left her there.

When I got home I went to the music room again. Everyone followed me. I sat in the piano set and Corey went to play with guitar in the corner. Aido sat in a nearby chair and Kain just stood. "Gomen if I hurt your friend, Ash-San. I didn't mean it." Aido apologized with a same bow of his head. I saw Corey eye me and mouth 'Gomen?'. I mouth the word 'Sorry' back at him. "Luna White is far from a friend, Aido. I've told you once, didn't I? That, besides animals, Corey is my only friend here." Both vampires then eyed Corey, who was looking the other way. "Don't worry. He can keep a secret." I told them, guessing what they were thinking.

Then Aido Started to tell Kain how he heard me play the piano earlier. Then, out of no where, Corey spoke up. "She can sing to." I shot him a dirty look. He knew I didn't like others knowing I could sing. Corey just shrugged at my look and went back to his music. Aido grinned at me and this new piece of info. "Don't even think about it, Aido. I'm not singing." I snapped, still a little mad at Corey. "How about a friendly little dare then, Ash-San?" Aido asked me, grinning at me in a sly way. I was still mad, so I glared at him. "You're not getting me to sing, no matter what." I saw Aido close his eyes for a sec and lightly laugh. "How about you wear a dress then?" He asked and my eyes opened wide while Corey started to laugh. I had once told Aido that I was the Tomboy type of girl and that meant I would never wear a dress. "I do not have to do that." I said as I shook my head. All he did was give me a look and I knew he would NEVER leave me alone until I agreed. I had advenculy agreed to wear a dress.

Soon later, Corey left for home, and I went to bed, thinking that I would be leaving to Japan the next night. Again, it felt more like going home then leaving home.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Foren Transfer Student chapter 10. Boat Ride To Japan.**

* * *

I looked down at the water and sighed. The boat I was on had left about ten minutes ago and I was still mad at Corey. I was thinking of just backing out of the dress thing and tolerate Aido bugging me, but Corey had made me make the dress thing a promise, and I never break a promise. 'Damned Corey' I thought, then went below the deck, to where the rooms were. I opened the door to my room and nearly fell in when the boat swayed. I caught my balance near the bed. I groaned in an annoyed way. I would have preferred to go on a plane then to be on this boat. It's not that I get boat sick or anything, it's, well it's a number of things. A plane doesn't sway like a boat does, it would have been much warmer, also, we would get there quicker if we were on a plane. By we, I mean that Aido and Kain were still with me. Why wouldn't they be? I sat on the bed and took of my jacket since it was warm inside. I then just laid in bed until someone knocked at my door. I sat up and looked up as the door opened and Aido stood there.

"You do know you should have waited until I said come in or opened the door myself, right?" I asked and he just smiled. He was wearing a heavy blue jacket, but not the same blue as his eyes, a little darker. He just gave me a smile as he walked in and sat beside me. "Are you settling down for the ride back?" He asked. 'What type of question is that?' I thought and gave a look. "Yes, but I don't like it. I'd rather be on a plane then a boat." I said as I put my jacket then walked out of the room, Aido following behind me. I wasn't looking at him, but I heard him chuckle. "Are you afraid that the boat will sink or something?" I rolled my eyes, a bit annoyed. "No. It's just a plane would be warmer and you can also stand up better in a plane. WHOA." The boat swayed again and I would have fallen if Aido hadn't caught me. "Thanks." I said as I pulled away from him and continued my walk to the deck. He smiled, did what I call a closed mouth laugh (sounds more like an Hm Hm Hm, than a Hee Hee Hee) and continued to follow me.

As I got to the deck of the boat, I only saw a few other people since it was already dark and cold. Kain happened to be one of the people on the deck. He now saw us and walked over. "Hay (or hi)." I then shivered as a cold blast of wind when down my jacket. "Cold?" Kain asked the obvious. "Yes, very." I said, still shivering a bit. I was cold because of the ocean wind. It blew off the icy water then onto the boat. "My, isn't someone in a bad mood today (tonight)." Aido said, teasing me and making my mood worse. "Oh, just shut up." I snapped madly, then headed below deck again. It was getting way to cold for me.

When I got to my room I was still a little cold, so I warmed myself up by setting my body on fire for a few seconds. It was a really good thing that the door was closed or someone could have seen me, my entire body on fire, and freaked. I undid the spell on the fire was gone. Now that I was warmer I felt calmer. Could it have been the cold giving putting me in a bad mood? Could have. I do get mad easily at times over little or stupid times. I then got bored so I laid on my bed and watch cartoon off of my labtop. I was watching Bugs Bunny and Twiety Shows when I heard my door opened. I had been lying on my stomach, so when I propped myself up, Aido was already by my bed. "What do you want, Aido?" I asked, wishing he had knocked. "Nothing in particular." He answered then looked at what I was watching. It was a episode with Sylvester trying to eat Twity, as always, but Twity kept turning into a bird version of Mr. hide (Real episode). I paused the show, since it was on my laptop. "Then what are you doing in here?" I then asked as I got into a sitting position. As soon as I sat up, Aido sat beside me and leaned back a little. "I just got a little bored and wanted to see what you were doing." He answered my question. I silently sighed and rolled my eyes. I then saw that he had no entrusts in leaving when he kicked his shoes off then sat, legs out on my bed and out right turned the show on my laptop back on to watch it.

I sighed as I watched him watch the show. "You really are the type of person that will just do anything if he really wants to, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question and he knew it. He chuckled but continued to watch Sylvester get beat up by Twity in Mr. Hide form. He then shifted to the side so I could sit beside him. I hesitated for a second, then sat on the bed with one leg stretched out and the other up and my arms around that leg. I had a feeling that Aido might try something on me, (like a kiss, or a arm around the shoulder) being the playboy that he is, but he just watched the laptop, which was now showing a different Bug Bunny episode.

"Can I ask you something, Ash-San?" I heard him say after awhile. I turn to see that he was looking at me. "What?" I asked in a somewhat sleepy voice. I was starting to get tired. "That boy, Corey. Is he just a friend, or is he more like your boyfriend?" The question caught me off guard and woke up my sleepy half. "What!? No! Corey is just my best friend not my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend." I didn't mean to sound so panicked; it just turned out that way. Aido smiled, closed his eyes and let out another 'closed mouth laugh.' He then asked another question. "Do you have any feelings for him?" That also caught me off guard, but not as much as the first question. "Well, I like him, but not in the way you're thinking. He is one of the only people not to think me as a freak." I didn't feel comfortable talking about so I just turned back to my laptop to watch more Bug Bunny. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Aido smiling, a soft, realized smile. I had a gut feeling it was because I told him that Corey was no more then a friend.

I guess I had fallen asleep, because I slowly woke up with sunlight coming through the boat window. My laptop was on the desk beside me, strapped down in case the boat swayed. Aido was gone and I was also under the blanket. 'Wasn't I on top of the blanket when I fell asleep?' I asked myself, then realized that Aido must of put the blanket on my before leaving. My chest hurt as I pictured Aido "tucking me in." I then put my face into my pillow and groaned. I couldn't deny my feeling of liking Aido anymore, since that only seemed to make the chest pain worse. Although, I didn't know if I was in love with him. All I knew was that I really, really liked him. I then got dressed to go have a early lunch (had slept till 11:00) in the boat's cafe.

When I was finished with my lunch, I went to the fun room, somewhere where the people on the boat can go when they get bored, to play some pinball. After about a hour of playing that I got bored and just read a book at one of those tables. After a few hours of doing that, I started to get tired. As my head started you drop and my eyes kept opening and closing, someone grabbed me from behind. Well, it was really more of a hug, but it was so sudden it still made me jump and let out a small scream. I then heard a laugh and knew who was hugging me. "AIDO, YOU CREEP!" I yelled at him and he let go of me, grinning. "Well, that's not very nice." He said still grinning as he crossed his arms. "Nether is scaring me like that." I snapped as I tried to calm down. I really hated to be scared. He chuckled at that. I then looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 5:30. Had I really been in here that long? No wonder I got so tired. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. "Tired?" I heard Aido ask beside me. "A little. More bored then tired." I said as I stretched and let out another yawn as I did. I then caught Aido smiling at me. "What?" I asked and stood up. "Nothing." He said with a small shrug.

I then walked out of the room to go above deck, thinking that the cold are would wake me up. I didn't have to look behind me to tell that Aido was following me. When I walked onto the deck I saw that the sun was just about set. It was also warmer then it was last night, but still cool enough to wake me up. I then looked out towards the way we were heading and I thought I could see land. I narrowed by eyes, and gave myself my "cat eyes" so I could see better, to see that I was right. There was land in front of us. It should be only about, maybe half a day, or 12 hours until we would be in Japan. I slightly shivered as a blast of wind blew on me, then I felt arm rap around my waist then pulled me closer to him, until my back was against his chest. I knew it was Aido, and I blush as my body felt warmer against his hold and I was glade that Aido was behind me, so he couldn't see me blush. "Aido, let go of me." I said and I tried to pull away from him, but Aido didn't even loosen his grip. I looked behind me to look at him to see that he was smiling softly, with his eyes closed. I could tell by the look that he liked having me this close to him. "Aido, let me go." I tried again, but it didn't work.

I then felt someone pull Aido off me. "Hay!" Aido said and looked behind him to see his cousin. "It looked like you were smothering her, and didn't you hear her tell you to let go?" Kain asked as he let go of Aido's jacket collar. Aido put a pout on his face and I sighed as I rolled my eyes. I then put my arms on the railing and looked out at the ocean and up coming land. I could hear Aido and Kain talking to one another, but I played no attention to what they were saying and continued to look forward. To me, the view was beautiful. It took be a few minutes to notice that the sun had gone completely down and was dark. I then let out a yawn then went below deck, leaving Aido and Kain without saying were I was going, beside why would I have to tell them? I then went into my room and laid on the bed, feeling really sleepy, which was un-normal for me. I have always been a night time person, but tonight I was feeling tired as soon as it got dark.

Someone knocking on my door woke me up. I couldn't remember falling asleep, so I must have been more tired then I thought. I pulled my sleepy body off the bed and went to answer the door. It was Aido. "Hay, Ash-San, get your things ready. We'll be in Japan in only a couple hours." I nodded sleepy and saw that he was smiling like he was trying not to laugh. I guessed I must have had bed hair (really messy hair). I then shut the door before he could start laughing and started to pack my things up. I then brushed my hair, so it would go back to looking curly. I then put my backpack on then went into the hall, where Aido and Kain seemed to be waiting for me. They had their stuff beside them. They then picked up there stuff and we went above deck, to see that the boat was slowing into a harbor. Soon, we were off the boat and in a car, going back to Cross Academy. I smiled out the window of the car, thinking how good it felt to be back in Japan.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Foren Transfer Student chapter 11. Valentines Day. Chocolate and A Dance **

* * *

I sat in the big tree by the Moon Dorm gates and sighed. It had been a little over a month since we got back to the school, and when we got back we were greeted by the Headmaster, Yuki, Zero and Kaname. I hadn't expected that. After I got settled back in I went to see Griffin so he could go back home. Luckily, I was told that Griffin didn't cause any trouble and no one broke the 'Griffin rules.' As I sat in the tree I hung a leg and swung it, blocking out the screaming girls as I thought. They were screaming even more then normal since today was valentines day and here, the Day Class girls got to give chocolate to the Night Class guy that they happened to like. I found this kind of weird. Back in Canada, and even some other places, it's the boy that gives the chocolate to the girl, not the other way around. I wasn't planning to give chocolate to anyone, not even Aido. It would just feel really weird if I did.

I then watched the gates open and all the girls started to scream even louder. I ending up having to cover my ears to try and block out the loud screams. I then saw the Night Class come out and saw Aido right in the front with a huge grin on his face. Something told me that Aido loved this day more then anything. I couldn't help but laugh as he then got over excided and started to run off, only to have Kaname stop him and tell him to behave himself. As I stopped laughing, I watched the Night Class and saw that some of them didn't look to happy about this and I give saw Shiki try to sneak away. Although, Ichijo caught him and took him to his fan girl. I then chuckled at the look on Shiki's face had made when he was caught. I continued to watch the girls give out chocolate until the Night Class were in the school. I then jumped down from the tree and walked back to my dorm room.

When I got into my room I saw a note on my bed beside the lion Aido had given me for Christmas. I walked over then read the note. "Tonight is the night that you wear the dress, at the Ball/dance. Can't wait to see you in it." I read the note out loud then groaned. I knew that the note was from Aido. I was hoping that he forgot about the dress thing, since it had been a little over a month since I last heard about it. I then sighed. 'Better get this over with.' I though and took out a midnight blue dress out of my dresser. I put it on then brushed my hair, although I didn't do anything with it. I just brushed it. I then put on my coat and went outside and ran to the school, the last bit of setting sun barley lighting the way. When I got into the school, I put my coat in the room they were using as a coat room then headed to the big gym, where the dance, or ball, was being held. This was a ball, not a dance to me, since back home, in school dances you can dance whatever way you want. Here, it was more like ball room dancing.

As I entered the ball room I saw a few other people there and almost all of the Night Class as well. A few people turned to look at me and ended up staring. I blushed at the attention. I then saw Aido come towards you, looking wide eyed. "Wow, Ashley, you look.. wow." This was the first time that Aido had called me by my full name, and without using the San, too. Aido was still looking at me, wide eyed and it looked like he wasn't breathing. "Hay, Aido. You might want to breath." I said and he seemed to snap out of his trance. "You look beautiful, Ash-San." He said and smiled at me softly, almost dream like. I then heard music start to begin and then noticed that more people was now here. As I looked around, I felt a hand rap around my wirst and pull me to the dancing floor. I turned my head back and saw Aido, still smiling at me.

"Aido, what are you doing?" I asked as he griped me hand in his. "What does it look like? I'm going to dance with you, of coarse." He said and took my other hand, placing it onto his own shoulder before putting his hand on my back. "You know you're so post to ask someone if they want to dance, right? You can't force them." I said them saw Aido smile while closing his eyes for a second. "But if I would have asked, you would have said no, right?" He asked as he opened his eyes, smiling at me in a seductive kind of smile. The smile kind of made my heart stop and made my chest hurt a little. I managed to stop myself from blushing though. "Well that'd just be because I can't dance." I said then Aido laughed softly. "You shouldn't say you can't doing something when you are doing it." He said and gave another laugh. 'Huh?' I thought. I then became aware that we had been dancing all this time. He seemed to smile at my reaction then pull me closer to his body as we danced.

What seemed like hours turned out to be only a few minutes. Aido pulled away from me as the song ended. "Thanks, Ash-San. I had fun." Aido said, giving me a smile that look like it belonged to a little kid. I had no idea what to say, so I just smiled back and gave a little nod. Aido then walked off to dance with some of his fan girls. For some time, I got more complements on my looks and some boys even asked to dance with me, but I blew them off. The only one I danced with was with Aido, and that's all I planed to do, and since I was forced into the dance with him, I really didn't want to dance with anyone else. Although to tell the truth, I kind of enjoyed dancing with Aido, and I liked it when he held me even closer to him. Just don't tell anyone (Taking to you if you don't know). About an hour into the dance, I left. I had to sort out my real feeling for him. This would be my first time ever thinking over my feeling for a boy, even if that boy was a vampire. To me a boy is a boy, no matter what he really is.

When I got into my dorm room I took off the dress and through it in the corner. I then laid on my bed and thought about my feels towards Aido. I really, really liked him, and my chest always seemed to hurt when he was around. Maybe I was falling in love with him. 'Oh yeah, the vampire and the witch, such a nice couple.' I thought to myself sarcastically Then other thought came into my mind. 'Does Aido even like me the way I like him?' I asked myself then got a handful of memories. The first memory was of him and me in the coffee shop and Aido was flirting with me. Another was when he hugged me for the first time. (Both are in chap 2). I then remembered the prank I pulled on Aido in revenge for hugging me in front of the Day Class girls. There was the time I leaned into his shoulder and a few days later he found out I was a witch. I then remember something that brought a blush to my cheeks. It was the time Aido froze me to a wall then kissed me.

Memory after memory kept popping into my mind. When the latest memories was done going through my mind, I sighed then got under the covers to go to sleep. Unless Aido was just toying with me there was a good chance of him liking me, almost the way I like him or just like the way I like him. Although, Aido didn't seem like the person to toy with my feels, so there was a very good chance that Aido liked me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Foren Transfer Student chapter 12. Happy Birthday**

* * *

I woke up around 10:45 and pulled myself out of bed. "AHH." I yelled and shacked my head as memories of the dance once again went through my mind, and the dance happened a few weeks ago. I finished shaking my head then went for a shower. The hot water help only a little to wake me up, but the water felt really good on my body. I then got out of the show and dressed in blue jean and a white T-shirt. I then walk of the room to go out side. The Headmaster wanted me to do some work in the school yard today, so I decide to go to the staples to help with the horses again. When I got there, I saw Zero, so I knew he was skipping classes. He saw me and accepted the help.

As we were brushing the horses I saw Zero smirk. "So, you have a thing for Aido, do you?" The question took me by surprise. "What makes you saw that?" I asked as the horse I was brushing nudged me, wanting his head pet. As i pet the horse, Zero snickered. "Oh, come on. I see the way you are almost always together, then there was the fact that you danced with him at the dance." He said, teasing me. I looked down to try to hid a blush. "So? There's nothing wrong with doing that between friends." I said as I started brushing a new horse. "Oh yeah right. Then why are you always blushing around him? I really think, no, I know that you like him. I guess even you have girlish trades after all." He said and started to laugh. "Oh, shut up." I yelled and through the brush at him, which hit him in the head and bounced off. Some of the horses laughed but I heard White Lily yell at me. Zero then yelled and I ran for it, Zero running after me. I had to jump in a tree to get away from him.

After Zero threatened me to get me back for throwing that brush at him, he went back to the stables and I took a walk, not wanting to hear Zero talk about me liking Aido, even though he was right. Before I knew it the sun was setting and all the girls were heading to the Moon Dorm gate. I followed and sat in the tree I always sat in. I then watched as the gates opened and all the girls started to scream the name of the Night class member they liked. Aido then started his normal flirting and I gave a angry glare, more to myself then to anyone else. I then took the glare off my face and shook my head. What was I, jealous? When the Night Class was finally in the school, and all the girls were going back to their dorms, I went into town to do my "job."

I ended up getting back to the school early since nothing bad happening in town. There hadn't been any other witch or wizard in this town since Aido found out I was a witch, so there was no down side to going back early. "Hay, Ash-San." I saw Aido wave at me when I got back on school grounds. "Hay, what are you doing out here?" I asked once I was close enough. He smile and leaned against a tree. "Waiting for you to get back." He said like it was obvious. I shrugged a OK, then started walking and Aido followed behind me. "Aright, so what do you want?" I asked, slightly turning my head to look at him. I saw he had a small grin on his face. "To tell you I know of a event that will be happening in just a few days." He said and I looked at him confused. "What event?" I asked and saw Aido's grin grow bigger. "You don't know? You are the number 1 person that should know." He said, laughing a little. "Aido, what event?" I asked again but he didn't answer. Instead he walked away. "See you later, Ash-San. I'm going back to class." I got a little mad as he purposely didn't tell me about the event that would be happening in a few days, and what did he mean that I should be the #1 person to know of it. I dismissed the feeling and thought as I walked back to my dorm room.

When I got into my room, the event thing that Aido had told me was still bugging me, so I looked at a calendar to see if there was anything coming up. I then smacked a hand on my face as I saw it. My birthday was in a few days and I forgot all about it. I would be turning 17 on the 21. I rubbed the back of my head, mad at myself for forgetting my own birthday. I then stopped in thought. 'How did Aido find out I have a birthday coming up?' I thought to myself. I couldn't remember ever telling him about what day my birthday was, so I thought Aido must have looked it up or something. I then hopped Aido wasn't planning on anything, since I wasn't the party liking kind of person. I didn't really want anything for my birthday, and hoped that no one gave me anything since I would find it a little weird. I was feel oddly tired then so I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The next day was cold, even though the sun was up and shining. It had seemed to slow a little last nigh, but the sun melted what ever had falling in a number of minutes. I zipped up my coat tighter as the cold wind picked up. It was a Saturday, so there were more people outside as I walked to the school. I had said that I would help in the library that day. The librarian had said I only had to put some books and then I could go on my way. Instead, I stayed in the library to read. I had to first put a temporary spell on the book to change the word from Japanese to English so I could read the book. I guess I got too into the book, because the next thing I knew it was night. I knew that since Takuma Ichijo, a Night Class student came into the library. As I got up to leave, after I took the spell off the book, he came over to talk with me. "Good evening, Ashley. How are you today?" He asked in a somewhat whisper, we were in a library after all. "Hello, Ichijo. I'm doing fine. A little bored, but fine." He gave me a smile and said good bye as he went to pick out books and I left the library.

As started to walk to the schol gates to go into town, a voice stopped me. "Good evening, Ash-San." I turned my head and saw Aido, with Kain beside him. "Good evening Aido, and you to Kain" Kain gave me a small head bow back. I didn't really feel like talking at the time, so I told them I was going to town to do my "job" then left with out another word. After doing my job, I was feeling tired so I just went back to my dorm room then went to bed.

I woke up the next day knowing it was my birthday, March 21. I didn't get excited or anything. It was just a day of me getting a year older. Personally, I wanted to say as young as I could. I was now 17, meaning this would be my last year to be a kid. I pulled myself out of bed, got dressed in clean cloths, since I slept in the cloths I wore late night then went outside. It was really warm for the first day of spring, so warm, I took off my jacket and tied the arms around my waist. I had a pretty normal day. No one came up to wish me a happy birthday, but I didn't care. I guess it was only Aido that knew it was my birthday, unless he told others. I then started to think what he was going to do. He just seemed like the kind of person that would do something for my birthday. When the sun went down, Aido came up to me before I could go to town. "Hay, Ash-San. Happy birthday." He said and gave me a tight and quick hug. "Thanks." I said once he let go, smiling widely at me.

I then went to town, Aido coming with me, saying that he wanted to keep me company and that no one should be alone on your birthday. I then turned my head to him. "Aido, how DID you know it was my birthday?" I asked and he smiled. "I just looked it up." He said like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes and gave him a 'OK, whatever' look. I then walked on. A couple of minutes later I looked beside me but didn't see Aido. I then looked behind me but still didn't see Aido. 'Where's Aido? He said he wanted to keep me company, but now he's gone.' I thought to myself. Soon after a man appeared in front of me. The man looked evil. His eyes were glowing red and slime was coming off his fangs. I knew instantly that he was a vampire. "What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone on a night like this?" He asked as he chuckled evilly. When I didn't answer him, he stepped closer to me with a very evil smile on his face. "I can smell your blood through your skin, and it smells so very good. Let me drink it all." He said and, as I was about to get ready to fight, he appeared right in front of me and smacked me. I fell to the ground with a small cry coming from my lips. The vampire laughed and went to lean down to me, but someone threw him away from you. It was Aido.

"Don't you dare touch her, you Level-E dirt bag." I heard him say in a angrily, harsh voice. The 'Level E', as Aido called him, looked just as mad. "How dare you get in the way of my dinner. If I have to go through you to get her I will." He then ran at Aido. I saw Aido wave a arm and then the other vampire was in Aido's ice. The ice then covered the vampires entire body in the ice, then the ice shattered, the vampire shattering with it, killing him. As I then got onto my feet, Aido turned to me and asked if I was OK. "Yeah, I'm fine, but where did you go. One minute you're with me and the next you're gone." I asked and thought I saw a little sadness in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I had sensed a Level E vampire, the one that seemly attacked you, and went off before it attacked anyone." He said and gave me a little bow, his action saying sorry again.

He then stood up straight and pulled me closer to him, pulling me by my waist, until my chest was against his. "Aido, what are you doing?" I asked as I felt my heart beat start to get faster. "I just want to give you a little birthday gift." He said with a soft smile and his hands gripped me in the places needed for a hug. I got confused, not knowing why Aido was giving me a hug for a gift, but then Aido brought his face really close to mine and kissed me for the second time. The kiss was really soft and full of feelings. Just like the first time, I was too shocked to kiss him back. I could feel my entire body go red and when Aido finally pulled away he chuckled at the look on my face that kind of looked like this 0_0. I shook my head and push away from him. "What did you do that for?" I asked, not really knowing how I was feeling about it at the moment. Well, to be truthful, I really liked the kiss. What I didn't know how to act about it. "It just a little birthday gift." He said, smiling at me. I couldn't say anymore, I could think of what to say. I just started walking back to the school, with Aido beside me, thinking over the day. 'Man, what a birthday. First I get attacked my a Level E vampire, then I get kissed by the boy I happened to really like.' I thought as I look over to Aido and saw him smiling over the fact that he kissed me, for the second time. I then smiled to myself as I thought this was about the best birthday yet and Aido's gift was the best so far.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Foren Transfer Student chapter 13. Doorway To Canada**

* * *

I was now March 31, a week and a half since my birthday. I had told no one of Aido's 'gift' and, thank god, nether did he. I get a small pain in my chest, but this time it wasn't from Aido. I couldn't believe that. After all this time, I was starting to get home sick. Well, I wasn't really homesick; I just missed my animals and Corey. I didn't feel like going outside today, so I took a book out of backpack to read it. It was a spell book. 'Jinks, Curses and charms' the book was called. I opened it to the Charms page and started to read the different types of charms. I was reading on my bed, legs out and my back propped up with the pillows, but as I read one of the charms, I sat up straight and crossed my legs. I read the charm spell over again. "Oh, no way." I said like I couldn't believe it then got off the bed. I then ran out of the room, the out of the Sun Dorm and outside. 'Where the hell am I going?' I asked myself but didn't stop running. I then started to run past Yuki, but she called my name and said the Headmaster wanted to see me.

As Yuki walked me to the Headmasters Office, she asked about the book I had in my had. I looked down at it. I had forgotten that I was still carrying it. "It's just a spell book." I said and she looked even more interested. When I got to the Headmasters office he talked to me about my home town, which I had no idea why, but that with that I could take about the charm spell I had read. "For the spell, all I have to do is charm a key and a door. Then when ever I use that key in that door, it will open into my house in Canada. After that, all I have to do is open the front door to get back here." I took a small breath as I finished. That was a lot of words. I looked at Yuki and the Headmaster (Zero was somewhere else) who looked really interested in the idea. When the Headmaster said I could do it in the dorm room, I shook my head. "It be better if I do the spell on a shed or something. That way if you get a new student, they can use the room." The Headmaster shook his head and agreed with me. I was then told of a shed that wasn't being used anymore and I could use my spell on that. I was happy to hear that and then the Headmaster took me to show me the shed.

It was a wooden shed with old paint pealing off. Nun of the windows were broken, which was good. Although beside no broken windows, the shed looked like it was falling apart, but I didn't care. I thanked the Headmaster and then he left, Yuki, although, stayed. She said she wanted to see me cast the spell, which I didn't know why. What I was about to do was nothing special. I then read the spell from the book out loud, casting the spell. Then a key appeared in one of my hands. I asked Yuki if she could hold my book, and then put the key in the lock, turned it in the lock, then opened the door to look inside. As Yuki looked over my shoulder, she dropped the book to the ground and stared in shock. In front of us was a big front entrance and I could see stairs at the side. The spell had worked and I was now walking into my house. "This is were you live? It's huge." Yuki said beside me and I looked to see she was also in my house. I gave her a grin as I looked at her. "Oh, this isn't even the half of it. It's much bigger. It had three floors." I then offered a small tour, which she took me up on. Throughout the tour I didn't run into any of my animals. They must have been off sleeping somewhere. After I showed Yuki around we went back outside, where my book was still on the ground. I picked it up and then closed the shed door. I then put the key back into the lock so that if the door was open, it would open into the shed instead of my house.

Afterwards I started to move all my stuff that was in the dorm room into my house, making sure that no one was watching me. I think someone would find it really weird if they saw me moving my stuff into a small, falling apart shed. I was just walking out of the shed from putting the last things in my house when the sun was just setting. Since it was a Sunday, the Night Class wouldn't be walking to class so all the Day Class girls, or fan girls, went straight to there dorm rooms. I was waiting for the sun to set, since I knew that Aido would be coming to meet me. It had become a normal thing between us. When ever the sun went down, and all the Day Class people were in there dorms, Aido would come to meet me. I just had to wait and then the blue eyed blond came into view and walked up to me. "You were waiting for me? How'd you know I was coming?" He asked as he neared me. "Well, yea I was waiting for you. And, Duh, I was waiting for you. You always come to meet me at night." Aido gave me a small smile then we walked around a little. As we walk, we talked a little. Aido asked me what the schools were like in Canada. I told him that I stopped going to school after I was in grade 5, but told him that it was pretty much the same as any school, except that we learn Canadian things and some American things as well. Then Aido asked why I left school. "Well, I got tired of it. I don't care for math, science, Social Studies. Also, all the kids treated me badly. My parents couldn't force me to go and, besides, I was living on my own by then." I said and he said that he didn't care much for school ether, at least the learning part of school.

As we walked over the bridge over the lake, I felt Aido looking at me. As I turned to look at him, he quickly looked away and I thought I saw a small blush on his cheeks. Was he staring at me? I blushed a little at the thought. I then let out a yawn, I was getting tired. Aido had noticed I was getting tired and said he'll leave so I could go back to my dorm room (He doesn't know about the shed thing and will find out in the next chapter). I thanked him and started to leave, but Aido first pulled me into a 'Good night hug' (Something little kids do with there parents before going to bed). This hug felt different then his others. Just like the kiss he gave me for my birthday, the hug was full of feelings. I just let him hug me, since it felt so good and it made me feel good. When Aido pulled away I was a little upset, since I really liked the feeling I got when he hugged me. He then walked off and I walked to the shed so I could sleep in my own bed in my own house.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Foren Transfer Student chapter 14. Stay or Go. Final Chapter**

* * *

No one knew about the shed thing yet, but for Yuki and the Headmaster, of course. It was cool and weird at the time. One minute I'm in Japan and the next I'm in my house in Canada. I didn't really tell anyone about the shed thing ether, not even Aido. I didn't know why. Maybe it just didn't cross my mind as something important to talk about. I also no longer did my "job". Half of it was because no wizard or witch came here since that one wizard and that was months ago. The other half was that I was just a little bit lazy. Right then I was sitting in a random tree and thinking about the first time I had go here. The first time I had met Aido. He had helped get my laptop back from a girl that a girl had grabbed from me. Then that same night Aido, and Kain, meet with me and Yuki then Aido grabbed my hand to kiss it after I told him my name. I continue to have daydream memories until I heard a voice below me, on the ground. "Hay, what are you doing up there?" I looked down to see Aido looking up at me. "Nothing." I said back and jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Aido.

Me and Aido then took our normal talk and walk. About only ten minutes into the walk, the Headmaster came running up to us, breathing heavily. "There you are, Ashley. I finally found you." The Headmaster said throughout gasps. It seemed like he did nonstop running. Me and Aido both looked at the Headmaster and he kind of doubled over to catch his breath. "There is someone looking for you." He said then pased to take a breath. "She's waiting in my office for you." He finished and I was confused. Who would be looking for me? Me and Aido then followed the Headmaster back to his office, while I thought of who it could be that wanted to see me.

"Why, hello, Ashley. It's been a while since I've seen you." I woman's voice said and I couldn't believe who I was looking at. "Professor McGonagall? Wow, this is a surprise. I didn't think it would be you. What are you doing here?" I asked the older witch. "You know this woman?" Aido asked me before she could answer me. "Yeah, she's the entire reason that I'm even in Japan." I told him and his blue eyes seemed to get bigger for a minute, looking really surprised. I then turned back to the other witch so she could tell me what she was doing here. "Well I have come to tell you, you can go home now." She said and I couldn't help but be a little shocked, well more then just little shocked. "Huh? Why?" I asked and saw that Aido looked just as surprised and shocked as me. "Well, because, the war is dieing down and a lot of wizard are coming out of hiding to help fight in the war. So I can take the presuer off you and you can just go home." She explained for me. I looked over at Aido and saw that he, while more his eyes, looked upset.

I was kind of stuck in my thoughts. Professor McGonagall had said that other witches and wizards were now joining the war and I could now go home and not worry about it. But half, no, all of me didn't want to leave. I had been in Japan only a couple of months and this place had become more of my home then Canada ever was. I then shook myself out of my thoughts and looked the other witch right in the face. "I don't want to leave." I said flat out and felt Aido look at me. I knew he was surprised by my words, as were the other two in the room. "Why do you want to stay instead of go home, dear?" The professor asked me. I sighed before answering. "Because, even though I've only been here a few months, this has become more of my home then Canada ever was. Beside," I paused as I glanced at Aido. "I made friends here and don't want to leave them." I said, in other words saying, I deeply care for the boy beside me and don't want to leave him. I said it softly, my tone a little sad. The Professor (I guess I should say that she is a teacher for those that don't know) then asked me about my animals and friend in Canada. I just told her about the charmed door. She nodded in understanding then left, going back to Hogwarts, the wizard school.

When me and Aido left the Headmasters office we continued our walk. "I'm really glade that you decide to stay, Ash-San." I heard Aido say and I turned to look at him. His eyes were really soft but he wasn't smiling. I could tell by the look he was giving that he was really worried that I would just leave and go back to Canada. "So am I. I really don't want to leave. I love it here." I said softly. For some reason I was really feeling sad. I didn't know why. Aido then wanted me to show him the shed I had talked about. I showed him the shed and then the key needed to get into my house. About a minute later I looked at Aido to see him looking at me with a disturbed look on his face. "Aido, are you OK?" I asked as he started to breathe a little deeper. He didn't answer me. Instead in faster then a blink of an eye, Aido had me tightly pinned to a tree.

"Ow. Aido what are you doing?" I asked as small pain went up, or down since I couldn't tell, my back from getting pushed against the tree, hard. Again he didn't answer me. Instead, he was staring at my neck and then his eyes turned red. For the first time ever, I got a little scared of him. "Aido?" I asked, but like the other times, he didn't answer. I felt one of his hands come up and more the chain of my charm necklaces out of the way before he then bit me. "Ahh." A small cry came out of my lips. I then went quite and still as I felt him suck my blood and hear the swallows as my blood filled his mouth. There was something weird to the feeling of him sucking my blood. It was gentle and, in a weird way, I kind of liked it. I then remembered reading a vampire info book about a year or so again. I remembered it saying that a vampire can bite someone for other things besides for food. With the way I was feeling right now, I knew that Aido was telling me, in a vampire way, that he liked me, really liked me. I then felt Aido pull me away from the tree so he could hold me in his arms. I couldn't deny it, that I loved the feeling I was getting from Aido. I hadn't really felt loved before, real love, and right now, I think I was feeling it.

I then let out a groan as my head and eyes started to get heavy and I knew that if Aido was to let go of me, I would fall to the ground and not be able to get back up. I then felt Aido lick the wounds before he took his face away from my neck and put his face in front of mine so I could see it. Now that he had stopped sucking my blood, I kind of missed the feeling. I then heard Aido mumble in Japanese, which I still under stood as he licked the blood off his lips and chin. He had said, 'I've wanted to do that for the longest time now.' He then looked into my eyes and asked if I was OK. I tried to answer, but all that turned up was some mumbling. Before I knew it, Aido had me in his arms and was carrying me to the shed. "The shed won't open to my house without the key." I mumbled again, although this time the words were recognizable. "Hai, I know." He said as he put the key in the lock while still holding onto me. He must have, at some point, taken the key out of my pocket. Then Aido was talking me upstairs and to my room. I was already half asleep when he put me on my bed. In more like words, I felt Aido kiss me then tell me really softly that he thought he loved me, and that he would have been heart broken if I had left. I then feel into a deeper sleep, with a smile on my face, happy that Aido liked me the same way I like him.

* * *

**Hay, sorry about ending it here. There is more but it's on a sequel. If you want to read more just tell me and I'll put the sequel up.**


	15. Notice

I am completely rewriting this story. Yes I know I already have some I already started but this is to honor my first Vampire Knight story ever, which somewhat turned into a cross over


	16. Notice about rewrite :D

Chapter two has been posted and chapter two here will be put into two or three different chapters. The rewrite is called Magic Blood. Please give it a look and review if you like it


End file.
